Welcome to the Witch World
by brightfairy8
Summary: Sakura is taken out of the human world known as Earth and into the Wizarding World aka Konoha. What she doesn't realize is that she was from Konoha. Let's have her remeet her magical friends who are known as..shinobis and ninjas! mainly sasusaku
1. Scurrilious Scoundrel

**Finally!! Ok!! So I got my own laptop and all now right? Yet still…it's pretty hard to ****to**** anything on ****fanfiction****, ESPECIALLY if you've got a bunch of ****hmwk**** going on and such. Well ****anywho****! Let's get to that story shall we?**

**But wait! We just CAN'T FORGET this:**

**Disclaimer: THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER OWN NARUTO. Otherwise, well….let's just say that things would be different between the ****member**** of Team 7! Yeah!**

Welcome to the Witch World?

Chapter 1- Scurrilous Scoundrel

A strange yet familiar aura catches your attention once more as you exited the forest. You had just finished your daily stroll and wanted to return home before nightfall. Desperate, you decided to quicken your pace a bit before it got too dark outside. Unfortunately, nighttime came just a little faster than you would have liked. In fact, it got dark just a little too fast.

You often had a propensity to go back into the forest whenever the sky suddenly darkened. The fact that it was happening again made you feel uneasy with the current situation at hand. Every time you returned to the heart of the forest, the sky would become as bright as it was before and wouldn't return to its resilient raven until the next day. At that time, you were usually stranded and all alone in the middle of the forest wondering, _'what the heck just happened?__'_.

Yet this time, something strange was going on. Some sedulous steel suddenly sprung in your green eyes. This was it! Something was sure to happen this time. You quickly ran along the dirty road, indifferent to the fact that your gossamer (light, thin) garments are becoming slightly scratched and scarred by sharp branches that stuck out from the trunks of the trees.

At long last you have arrived at the heart of the forest, only to find that nothing lies beyond. Taking a quick look around, you see that the trees have become abnormally amorphous (in other words, the background surrounding said girl is getting all fuzzy and blurry). "I don't seem to be losing consciousness," you say, or are you? No, silly, of course not.

Suddenly, you find yourself in a different place. The path is made of stone, and you are still alone. You're not quite sure what happened, but instinct is telling you to explore. With nothing else to do, you start walking at a perfect pace, your footsteps reverberating as you take each steady step. Apparently someone hears you walk and he decides to show himself and get you to talk.

"Who're you?" he asks while observing your current appearance.

"I'm Sakura, a human, and I say that because you don't look like one," you say with nervousness evident in your voice.

"Hn. I'm a wizard," he replies.

You halt in your footsteps.

"You're a what?" you ask, clearly shocked.

"Don't make me say it again," he replies, "and you said you were a human?" I nodded in response.

It was as if the whole world had stopped. Was this for real? Could you be in the place that you've always wanted to be in when you were just a young adventurer? You pondered on what you have heard for a moment. Then with slight hesitation you come up with a decision. You decided to ask the fellow just one simple question.

"Where am I?" you ask.

The wizard smirked before replying, "Welcome to the Wizarding World. You've probably about the whole story since you seem to show some stuff about the place."

"Could it be-" you start, but he goes,

"Shut up! Don't even think about saying his name!" he hissed

"So instead he is known as-" you started.

"That's right. The Reprobate," he starts, "he hates humans like you, even though it has been rumored that he happens to be one himself. You're in danger. You'll need someone to stick with you."

He smirked again. Those smirks of his were really starting to bother you.

"Hn. Y_ou're_ the only one who can end this," he spat out in a cold voice.

"I'll stay by your side until the day comes when you meet him face-to-face."

Should you trust him? Hmm…

"Alright…I guess. Umm…lead the way," you hesitantly say.

He dashes off, and you follow

-

-

This was going to be some journey…

**A/N: My tidbit of notes are usually short**

**Anywho****…**

**Yeah I changed it a bit. Apparently, ****Sasuke**** was WAY OOC. Hopefully, he's a bit better now.**

**Until I update again**

**Ja**** ne!**


	2. A Meeting, or Should I Say, Meetings?

**A/N: So sorry! ****This ****fic****of**** mine is based off of another story I wrote! I fixed it up so now hopefully it isn't as confusing!!!**

**And now that I've clarified that it's time for the disclaimer!**

**(That's your ****que****Hinata****-ch****an**

**Hinata****: O-ok. ****Miaka-chan**** d-doesn't o-own N-n-****naruto****-kun, t-the show, o-or pretty much a-anything that's in relation to the anime/****manga**

**Thanks ****Hinata-chan**

**Hinata**** goes red and faints-**

**Miaka****: -sighs- oh boy not again! **

Some of you might want to know…

_**This means that inner Sakura is talking**_

**This means that Sakura is talking**** to her inner self**

**Welcome to the Witch World?**

Chapter 2: A Meeting, or Should I Say, Meetings..?

You decide to learn more about the young wizard as you walk along the stone path. Who is he? What is he planning? He may seem somewhat trustworthy and all, but in the world of witches of wizards, one must be wary in dealing with witches and wizards. They liked to be cunning, and many could pose a threat with their waving wands and whatever other wild wondrous works they could whip up. _'They could be a whole world of trouble if you're not in their favor,'_ you think to yourself as you walk next to the wizard.

-

A pause

-

-

-

"Sakura Haruno," the wizard suddenly says, making you jump.

-

He scowled at you for a moment before continuing. "Your name, right?," he says with an annoyed look on his fine features. Whoa. Ok. Let's _not _go into that..

-

"Oh…yeah…right!," you reply. _'Rude much?' _you think to yourself.

You spare a glance at him before you got to thinking.

_**So HOT!**_

**So NOT!**

_**So IS!**_

**So isn't!**

_**Aww**__**! You're no fun!**_

**Oh yeah? Well I'****ve got news for you: NEITHER ARE YOU!**

_**'FINE!**__** Be that way!' **_Inner Sakura roared. She left your mind, and you silently sighed in relief. _'Now that she's gone maybe I can have some peace!' _Inside you are now cheering for joy.

-

_'Ok !__ Let's think here. He's got r__aven hair that sticks up everywhere, and h__e's wearing black clothing. __Heh__ Mat__ches his attitude AND mood. L__ast but not least why does he remind me of a certain someone…_

-

-

-

An ideapops into your head._ 'Hmm…I wonder…'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"What do you know about the reprobate?" you ask.

-

_Dead silence…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Suddenly Sasuke gritted his teeth _hard_. He seems pretty angry at the moment.

-

You shake in fear as you open your mouth once more. "I'm sorry! Was it something I said?"

He looks at you. His eyes are black and cold. His glare is menacing, sending shivers down your spine, but yet somehow, you manage to keep your cool. Well, sort of. The fact that you're all shaken up isn't helping _at all_.

When he speaks, his voice is _icy, irritable, _and…annoyed? "That. Scathing. Scurrilous.Scoundrel.Scourges.And.Starts.Screams.Scratching.And.Scarring.The.Sky," he explained to you, or more like, spat out each word as if it sounded like shit to him.

-

-

-

Now that must have given you the shivers, for you are now starting to really shake all over as if you were about to have a fit.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Silence_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**'Talk about scary,' **_your Inner said to you, _**'but it sounded **__**so**__** cool!'**_

_'_**Shut up! That was probably the most terrifying and gruesome thing I've ever heard ****in.My.Life****!!!!'**you mentally hissed.

_**'**__**Sheesh**____** You're one to talk. Well, I'm leaving for good this time don't expect me to come back anytime soon.'**_

**'****Fine.****Bye,**** and I sure won't miss you,'**you said, growling.

-

"Annoying," Sasuke says, bringing you out of your conversation and snapping your head towards him.

"Sorry?" you say

He grunted, "Hn. You heard me. You're.Annoying."

-

You gape at him, amazed by his attitude.

"Let's go," Sasuke says as he starts to walk at a faster pace.

"Wait up!" you shout as you hurriedly met up with him.

Suddenly you find yourself in a black world. When you awaken, you seem to be in a dimly lit room. The first thing you see is the green, round table surrounded by many chairs. To you right you see Sasuke looking at you with an unconcerned expression on his face.

"What-" you start but Sasuke interrupts you.

"We're at base," he tells you in his deep yet monotone voice.

-

-

-

You look at the table again and discover that they are all filled with many witches and wizards. They all stop their muttering and stare at you with hope and desperation written all over their faces.

-

-

"What's going on?" you mutter to Sasuke, but when you turn to look at him you see that he is not there.

-

"Hn," he says, and you see him next to a blond wizard at the head of the table, which, by the way, is on your right.

He has cool cerulean eyes. Unlike Sasuke, he has an excited look written all over his face. He is wearing a black and orange suit. **(A/N It's his outfit in the ****Shippuuden**** when he's 15, folks!)** Sasuke takes a seat and motions you to sit with him.

-

_A few moments pass…_

-

-

"Now that everyone is here, let's get straight to the point," the blond says, and as if on cue, everyone looks straight at you once again.

You start feeling a tad tired. At first you were able to rub off the feeling, but not long afterwards it came back again. This time you felt ten times the pressure, and you were certain that you wouldn't be able to stay away for long. Right then, the ground rushed up to meet you, and you collide with the rough floor.

Once again you wake up. You try to get up on your feet, but feel so dizzy you just have to sit back down on the...dirt? How odd. It would be better if you start exploring where you are now, but ropes currently bind you. Guess there's nothing to do but to sit down and wait.

-

_And wait…_

_-_

_-_

_And wait some more…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

And that's when you finally snapped.

-

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?"

-

"Well this certainly is a surprise." A very deep voice says.

-

A blacked haired man came in. He looked curious and very, VERY pale. He was tremendously thin and ghastly. That didn't seem to suit you well.

-

_Once again it becomes silent…_

-

-

-

_'__Sheesh__ what is it with all this silence,' _you thought to yourself.

-

-

_'Ok, now this is just TOO creepy,' _you said.

-

"W-who are you?" you manage to stutter.

He cackled before replying, "I'm-"

_THWAK!_

"You loser! It's too soon to be casting such spells like those on her at this point! She needs time to get used to this place again!" a familiar voice shouts.

-

-

-

You flutter your eyelids open and still find yourself on the ground. You get up and see two people glaring at each other. Sasuke looks like he's ready to kill the blond, or Naruto, as he is called. Naruto on the other hand changed from glaring to smirking.

-

"I wondered when she would wake up," he says to him with an amused expression.

-

-

Sasuke smacked him on the head again.

-

"OW! What was that for, Teme?" Naruto practically screeched

"Dobe, this isn't funny! For all we know she could be dead!" Sasuke shouts as he intensified his intimidating glare.

That made you flinch and freak out fearfully, which of course, made them snap their heads at you. They gawked and they're eyes went huge anime style.

-

-

-

_3…_

_-_

_-_

_2.._

_-_

_1._

"YOU'RE ALIVE?" they both shouted.

"Well yeah, I guess I am-" you start to say but not long after that-

"AND YOU'RE STILL STANDING?" Naruto loudly asked as you covered your ears, wincing at the volume of his voice.

-

"Umm…yeah…of c-course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" you quietly asked yourself, so quiet in fact that a normal human couldn't hear you, but they heard what you said and continued to stare at you in astonishment.

_"Sometimes I wished their ears weren't so sharp," _you think to yourself as you uncover your ears when you were sure Naruto wasn't going to start shattering the walls again.

-

-

A sigh was made but not by Naruto.

-

-

-

"Troublesome," another man says while rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way.

-

His hair is in a ponytail and his head looks like a pineapple. He's wearing a green robe that reaches all the way to the ground. The sleeves of the robe are folded up to where his elbows are. He's got black street boots on. His top is black, and he's also wearing loose jeans with a rip where his knees are located

"What is?" you ask.

"Only one other person has ever survived that attack, and she just so happened to be a Chosen," the man says

"A what?" you ask.

"A Chosen," he explains in a lazy, "is a powerful sorcerer stopping any felonies feared in the Wizarding World. There are many other sorcerers who filch filthy files that may cause ferment. They blazon blackened skies with a vile vapid aura."

You stare at them with a confused look etched all over your face.

-

-

-

"Oh yeah. By the way. The name's Shikamaru. Yours is Sakura…Haruno? Am I right?"

You nodded.

"How troublesome this will be," he says, "Well, I'll be going now. This is all a major drag. I'll let you two take care of her for a while. Besides, you two are the best fighters in our yakuza, so there's no point for me to hang around here. Ja." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

-

_Silence…again…_

-

-

"Um….what exactly did he mean by other…sorcerers?" you hesitantly asked the remaining two.

The two just stared at you.

"And I thought you knew a lot about us," Sasuke says and sighs with his head bowing down.

"Or maybe even a few of our wicked awesome wonders," Naruto with his head hanging down as well. _'OH MAN! __Another __Haruno__ She __may be__ pretty and all, but she'll probably have a wicked temper just like all the others__ before her__' _Naruto thought.

"I heard that thought, Naruto!" you said, glaring at him.

Naruto shrank back in fear, and hid behind Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at you then at Naruto then back at you again. He closes his eyes.

"Dobe?" Sasuke says to Naruto.

"W-what is it teme?" Naruto replied in anger directed towards him with a tint of worry because of Sakura's fuming temper.

_'Oh, shit,' _Sasuke thought, _'She's so pissed she's even got steam coming out of her ears. Wait to go, __dobe__.'_

"You're a dobe you know that?" Sasuke says to Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "And you're a teme! You know that?"

"You two are weird and obnoxious. You know that?" you say to the two while putting your hands on your hips and scowling at them.

"You're annoying. You know that?" Sasuke tells you.

_'Like I haven't already heard that enough times already,' _you thought while sweatdropping.

-

"Well. I'm leaving before this goes any further. Believe it!" Naruto says before departing from your view, leaving you alone with Sasuke once more.

**A/N: ****Merry Christmas, Folks!!!**

**Anywho****…**

**'The ****Wizarding**** World' in this ****fic****is**** one that I'm totally making up. It won't be like Harry Potter's ****Wizarding**** World. In fact, I don't think any Harry Potter is involved in this ****fic****…**

**Reviews make me happy and keep**** me going****..that**** is if they aren't all flames… **


	3. What About? Part 1

**A/N: Right. How do I put this? Umm…I can try to get in at least one chappie every week or two. Well…since its Christmas break I can probably update a bit faster for the next week and a half! Okay! Enough of my babbling! Gotta do the disclaimer so that the show can continue!!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Naruto: Miaka-chan does not own me, the show, the characters…and well uhh…you know the rest!**

**Miaka-chan: You heard him I don't own Naruto, and that's that!**

Chapter 3: What About..?

**Okay a couple notes to help you guys get what's going to be happening in this chappie:**

_If S__akura__'__s thoughts are in this text, then she's thinking to herself; NOT to her inner whereas __**this text implies that she is talking with her inner **_**and finally this means that inner sakura is speaking whenever they're having their own conversations. **

**Also, I'm going to be putting the fic. to a normal Point Of View**** with a little bit of my POV here and there****. My point of view**** alone**** seems to be a bit..creepy, but ****i****f I get enough requests then I'll change it back again**** to **_**just **_**my POV ;**

Sakura and Sasuke were left in the room alone once more.

_'What now?' _Sakura wondered.

"Looks like we'll have to go to Kakashi's next," Sasuke said, which answered Sakura's question from before.

-

**'Ooh! A mind reader! This could get interesting-'**

_**'Don't even get started there!' **_Sakura roared.

-

"If you're done staring, then let's get going," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Oh! Umm o-okay then," Sakura said while she started to get up. There was a light blush showing on her pale cheeks, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice. The blush went away, however, when he realized the bored tone that he used on her.

_'Sheesh! Impatient much?' _she silently thought to herself.

Once she was up Sasuke abruptly grabbed her arm. It hurt quite a bit, but before she could even protest about the pain the world around her became black once more.

A few moments passed, but that's when Sakura realized she hadn't passed out. She had shut her eyes out of habit. It seemed that the two of you were travelling through the darkness, yet you see a couple of blurred images every now and then

_FLASH_

_-_

_ bits of blue_

_-_

_FLASH_

_-_

_ bits of purple_

_FLASH_

_-_

_ bits of green and orange_

-

-

-

Before Sakura's mind could completely process what the sights that she was seeing could possibly have been, she found herself standing on top of something rough.

-

-

"Huh? Wha-"

"Hn. Looks like you're used to fast travelling then. I guess that's not all too surprising," Sasuke suddenly said.

"What are you-"

"Like I said: you've gotten used to fast travelling. There really isn't a name for the type of travelling we do here in Konoha."

"Konoha?"

Sasuke sighed in frustration while putting a hand through his silky raven locks.

"Yes. Konoha. That's the name of this world. It's my home and also yours."

Sakura stared at him in confusion. _'My home too? I don't remember living here-'_

Sasuke decided to add that knowing smirk of his. "Of course. You were in the human world this whole time. Did you know that you lived here before? In fact, you were very eager to learn more about your people while living in the human world."

Now Sakura was hopelessly lost.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about, Sasuke."

-

-

-

Sasuke stared at her with hard, steel black eyes. "No," he said. His bangs hung low, now covering most of his face. "No. You don't know then." Then he started jumping from tree to tree.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura watched him retreat with wide, green eyes.

_'Oh no! What did I do?'_

**'Oh I dunno? Made him mad?' **Sakura's inner said, interrupting the poor ninja's troubled mind.

_**'Thanks for stating the obvious.' **_Sakura mentally dully replied while sweatdropping.

-/-/-/-/-/-

When she realized that Sasuke hadn't stopped and was even further away from her than before, she immediately cut off her chat with her inner before she became too lost in her own thoughts with her and started chasing after him.

She leaped off of a branch and landed perfectly on the next.

Her eyes widened a bit.

_'How did I do that?'_

She did the same thing, but this time, she leapt twice.

_'Whoa! I__…I __can actually do this__'_

With determination fueling those viridian orbs, Sakura began leaping from branch to branch as Sasuke was currently doing. Soon, she was going so fast that the scenery around her was a complete hodgepodge of various different blurred colors.

Within what seemed to be a few minutes, she spotted a black blotch a few ways ahead of her.

_'Sasuke,' _Sakura thought at once, and she immediately forced more pressure into her legs.

Pretty soon she had managed to make her way towards the black blotch.

But…

-/-/-/-/-/-

**A/N: Ok I would stop it here, but..**

**That makes this chappie wa****y**** to****o**** short**** for mine or anyone elses' liking**

**The title of the chappie would make **_**absolutely **_**no sense**

**I would be evil and leave about a million cliffies****here and we all hate cliffies, ne?**

**So I'm gonna continue this****….for who knows how many pages ('cept for me! I'm the one writing this!)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

It wasn't Sasuke.

Sakura was sent flying back through the trees. She hit each tree so hard that they all ended up breaking. When she was finally starting to slow down, her back roughly hit against one of the other trees.

She coughed up some blood; then she blacked out.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still flying through the trees.

_'Why? Why can't she und__erstand that she's from here, f__rom Konoha! Why did she have to lose her memories like that?'_

Right after that thought made its way to his head, he suddenly realized that he was going way too fast.

_'Damn__ it__! There's no way she'll be able to keep up with me. After all, she's still pretty new to all of this.'_

He came to an abrupt halt and looked back, only to find no Sakura in sight.

Then-

BOOM! CRASH! CRAACK!

_'What was that?'_

Sasuke's well-trained ears picked up the sound of someone coughing and sort of gagging.

_'Sakura!'_

-/-/-/-/-/-

A boy with long blond hair stood in front of Sakura.

"That was too easy! Hm!"

"Quiet, Deidera! In case you haven't noticed that Uchiha brat is not that far behind!"

"Whatever," the one named Deidera said. "Let's get moving if you're so worried then! Hm!"

"That's more-"

"Who said anything about going anywhere?" a voice said.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Sasuke Uchiha stood on a branch giving his ultimate death glare to the two who had knocked out the poor cherry blossom. His sharingan was activated and the tomoes were rapidly spinning.

Deidera's assistant, Sasori, was KO'd right away, but as for Deidera…

-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hm!" That little trick won't work on me again!"

Sasuke scowled at Deidera's remark.

_'Again?!? What is he talking-'_

That's when it hit him.

_'Shit! Itachi must've used his sharingan against him and now he knows how to counter it..'_

"Well now it's time for you to die! Hm!" Deidera said and he threw two paper birds towards Sasuke.

Sasuke saw this coming however, and quickly disappeared, reappearing behind Deidera in a matter of a few seconds.

He smirked at Deidera's shocked expression. "You were saying?"

Sasuke took out a kunai with an exploding tag on it. He hastily pushed Deidera off of the branch. Deidera lost his balance and started falling off of the tree. He tried to grab his partner, Sasori, with him, but his attempt failed. Instead, he ended up dragging Sasori with him, so now they were both falling.

As Sasuke watched them both falling, he threw the kunai that he was holding down towards their direction. He carried Sakura in his arms, carrying her bridal style, and started leaping from tree to tree again as fast as his legs could take him.

At that moment, a huge explosion could be heard a few yards back. Sasuke barely managed to escape the it.

Leaves flew everywhere, and got all over his hair.

When he thought they were both far enough, he carefully put Sakura down and sat down next to her unconscious form.

He had one leg down and the other one bent. His right arm was over his bent leg while he used his free arm to help support his weight on the branch.

He sighed before deciding to take a very light nap.

_'Itachi is going to kill me..'_

**Right so here is the first part of the chappie. I'm sort of at a writer's block for this fic, but no worries!! I'll update within a week at most.**


End file.
